Thrice Thy Blood
by JewelForgotten
Summary: It is a usual day for Inuyasha and the gang until Kagome's two mysterious cousins appear out of nowhere, which leads to events that charm and humor throughtout the story.
1. Prologue: Cousins?

Part One, Kagome's Blood...

Inuyasha sniffed lightly, then glared over at Kagome. "Are you sure there's a jewel shard around here?" he asked with a foul voice, his yellow/gold eyes flicked with anger as Kagome merely shrugged. He growled low while he crawled around, searching for a scent. Miroku, on the other hand was glancing over at Sango as she petted Kirara, her gaze lost as she thought about her brother Kohaku.

A crash sent them all out of their hazes, Inuyasha took a big whiff, "There it is." and with that he grabbed Kagome and ran after the monstrous crashes, Sango and Miroku followed close behind. They reached a clearing to find a monstrous beast, "Kagome!" Inuyasha shouted over the demon's roars, Kagome slipped from Inuyasha's back and squinted up at the creature, then saw the jewel shard. "There, on top of it's head." she shouted pointing, Inuyasha, Sango, and Miroku were already running forward.

"Wind Scar!" Inuyasha said and threw the Tetsiga up at the beast. The beast blocked it, and slammed it's claws into Inuyasha, Sango ran forward and swung her weapon, it slammed against the demon who let out a groan and swung in that direction, hitting Sango, who slammed into a tree. Miroku ran over to Sango, "Miroku, don't leave...Me." she said and grabbed his arms, clenching them for dear life.

Inuyasha, who was trapped under very large and heavy trees tried to push himself out from underneath the trees, his gaze shot to Kagome, who now backed away with Shippo in her arms as the demon caught the scent of her, it growled, roared and charged, Inuyasha's scream of her name filled the air.

"Flame arrow!" A giant arrow with flames hit the demon full force in the stomach, knocking it over. A flash of silver and blue went around the demons thrashing form, finally, after many moments, the creature stilled. The flashing form stopped to reveal a figure cloaked in blue and white, "Ha, take that you giant... um, bear/lion/pig!" The cloaked figure whispered loudly and kicked the demon, then turned quickly. "Are you alright, Kagome?"

Kagome stared for a moment or two, then recognition swept over her pale face. "Gui-anaye, is it really you!" she squealed and ran forward, the figure met her halfway in a warm hug, her hood flying off in the process to reveal long black hair and glowing blue eyes with a radiant smile.

"Gui, how did you get here, in the Feudal Era?" Kagome asked, excitement crossed her face as Gui grinned, her dark blue eyes lit with mischief. Miroku quickly stepped forward, grabbing Gui-anaye's hand, "Would you bear my child?" Gui-anaye stared at the man with blank eyes; "No." she whispered faintly to Miroku, then listened as Kagome repeated her question.

"Easy, she had a guide." a cool voice full of cold answered before Gui-anaye could, everyone turned to see another woman in a cloak, younger than the one called Gui-anaye, and different. She had pale green eyes and peach colored hair that hung in long waves as she walked down a rise towards Gui-anaye. Kagome smiled,

"Hello Vatami." she said and walked forward, embracing the small girl. Vatami smiled slowly, then it was replaced by a fowl glare directed towards Inuyasha and the others. Kagome smiled, "Gui, Vatami, this is Miroku the monk, Sango the demon slayer, Shippo, and this...this is Inuyasha." she said motioning to each in turn, both women saw how her eyes lingered on the half demon.

Gui-anaye disappeared quickly, reappearing behind Inuyasha; she was flexing his ears and looking curious. Immediately everyone began to laugh, except for Inuyasha and the strange girl called Vatami. "Gui-anaye, he is obviously a crazy man dressed for Halloween way too early." The dazzling woman scoffed and pulled Gui back to her side.

Everyone stared for a moment, until Kagome spoke. "Guys, this is Vatami and Gui-anaye. My cousins."

"So you got here through a sink!?" Kagome's incredulous expression made Gui-anaye giggle.

"One minute Gui-anaye was washing potatoes and next, she was gone. I fell down it too when I found her bracelet stuck in it." Vatami said mildly and glanced down at the apple that lay in front of her. She looked disapprovingly at Inuyasha and Shippo, who were gulping down their food as if it were small bits of rice. " It's called swallowing, you dumb Halloween freaks." she snapped and stood walking away, the apple still clutched tightly in her hand.

Inuyasha paused momentarily through big gulps. "Kagome, I'm trying to be nice but your damn cousin isn't helping." Then he shoved more down. Shippo nodded, "Yeah. It's not like me to agree with Inuyasha. But, what's her problem?"

Gui-anaye's radiant smile stopped both of them and they stared, confused. " That's just how she is. Always has, always will." She whispered shyly and quickly quieted again. Kagome glared at Inuyasha. " She's a vegetarian. The way you eat your food sickens her." Inuyasha glared back with those hot amber eyes. "What's a vegetarian?" he asked with a mouth full of fish. Kagome sighed, giving up and stood, following Vatami's path. Gui-anaye watched her go, and then glancing warily at Miroku, shot up and followed silently.

Vatami sighed as she finished the apple. Then standing, she turned, and almost fell over the hill. She was looking straight into a chest.Glancing up, she wrinkled her nose at a foul smelling scent.

" Hey look Mirut, I found us a pretty lady." his words were slurred and he was obviously drunk. The other man stood on her side, "My she's a bonny thing, Bei" The other man replied and stepped closer to her.Vatami waited, her expression calm. Then, when the first man reached forward, she jumped upward and slammed both of the men with her legs. " Back Off!"

Her green gaze fell to the men on the ground, groaning. A cool smile played at her dark lips.Wiping her hands on the pale tan skirt, she turned and stepped over the men, walking in the direction she thought she had come from.

Gui-ananye stopped as she reached a strange place Kagome had never seen before. "She was here. Look." Gui whispered and pointed to the apple core that was lying on the ground. Kagome glanced around. "INUYASHA!" She screamed it, and soon the white haired freak appeared. " We can't find Vatami, can you smell her?" She asked in worry as the others came as well.

Inuyasha grumbled while he sniffed around, then headed off, Kagome following him. She didn't notice that Gui-ananye didn't go with them.Instead, Gui-anaye's blue eyes scanned the ground, and spotting footprints, she slowly followed them, her head bent in concentration.

She stopped when she heard the roar. Frozen, she stared at the gigantic thing that held her unconscious cousin. "No." her whisper of defiance encouraged her. She turned and watched as Inuyasha ran forward with Sango and Miroku to save Vatami. Glaring, she ran forward and grabbed the arrows that lay scattered, maybe she could do what Vatami did before. Aiming at the creatures' head, she prayed for a quick mark, and let the arrow fly. " Flame arrow!"

Instead of flame, the arrow was wreathed with blue. It slammed against the creature, knocking it backwards and over a high edge. Gui-anaye ran forward grabbing Vatami's limp hand before, she too, fell, while Inuyasha and the others went to deal with the demon.

Vatami eyes slowly coaxed themselves open. Gui-anaye had a hold of her hands and slowly tried to pull her up, tears about to spring. Gui-anaye struggled, but fell back against the edge quickly. Vatami smiled, "Let go."


	2. Chapter One: Whirligig?

She couldn't move. Why?

She forced open her amber eyes and glanced around. Trees, an unclouded sky, and the sounds of water. Water was nearby?

Where was she? More importantly, who was she? She let out a small whimper and lifted herself, but fell back against the hot sand. She couldn't move: it hurt too much.

She grimaced at the sound of footsteps drawing closer, then again tried to force her eyes open.

She so wanted to call out for help, but she was too weak. She fell back again and slowly let the shadows swallow her.

"See milord. Will you heal her for me? She's going to be my new pet. Please Lord Seshomaru." The voice was that of a child, and she knew the child was talking to her father or her master. She didn't know why, but she knew she had heard that name before, it sent a shiver up her spine. _**Seshomaru**_

Her scent was intoxicating. He scowled at that notion and reached forward to touch the black tresses. She looked familiar.

Seshomaru grabbed his sword and swung it, slicing the girl in half. Quickly, she was thrown back together, totally and completely healed.

Rin had found her at the bank of Eleven Falls. She had been covered in dirt, blood and dried water. He was amazed something that looked as weak as her could have survived. He couldn't really say no to Rin, and so, had consented to Rin's request to have this thing as her pet. Rin had immediately named her. _**Elowyn...**_

His breath caught. Damn, was she appealing. She had a good womanly figure, and in human years, she would be about 18. Her hair was long and pulled back from her face in an elegant curtain of waves. And her eyes, Rin had told him, were the color of sunset fading with gold. She had a slight tinge to her cheeks that made him think she was blushing because he was looking at her.

His glare sharpened at that arrogant thought, and quickly, he commanded Rin and Jaken to put the clothes they had got for her on and dispose of the ones she had. He meanwhile, walked out of the elegant hut they had made camp in and sat down near a river. He was angry, not because he was attracted to the woman, but because she smelled of demon, and human. _Inuyasha_

Vatami clenched her hands together as Inuyasha returned with Kagome. Where had they been?

Of course, they often disappeared together in the middle of day. And both returned looking quite pleased with themselves. She envied them...they could smile now, yet she couldn't. Oh Gui-anaye...

She remembered the day three weeks ago, when she had told Gui-anaye to let go. But Gui-anaye had done differently, switching herself so she was in Vatami's position. And then she had let go...

Vatami choked on the tears that so wanted to pour out. Gui-anaye was dead, and it was all her fault. If she hadn't been so offended by the way Inuyasha was eating, her best friend would still be alive.  
She had never told anyone had she and Gui-anaye had really got here. Gui-anaye had transported them without knowing. And then Gui-anaye had revealed the one secret she had never told Vatami.

Gui-anaye's mother, like Kagome, had found out the secrets of the well and had come to the Feudal Era. She had met a strange man, like Kagome had Inuyasha. She had been missing for months until the woman had returned to her family, with a child. It had turned out that Gui-anaye's father was a demon.

That made Gui-anaye like Inuyasha. A half-demon...

'What a funny little man.'

She stared in amazement at the small frog dressed in clothing as he rushed about, doing chores. Did she know him?

Her amber gaze fell to the child that lay next to her, in a fitful sleep. Was the child hers? Good Lord, was she married?

Her eyes scanned the child. No, she didn't smell of her blood. She glanced up when she heard a clatter and saw that the toad had realized she had awoken. He bowed nervously, and then ran outside, carrying a strange looking staff with him.

'Hmm. Did I do something wrong?' she asked herself and slowly moved out of the bed, so she didn't disturb the child. She stood and glanced down at the outfit she wore. It wasn't like the girl's, more finer she guessed. She turned to the door as someone walked through it. And stared...

Seshomaru walked through the doorway, holding his scowl. The woman was even more appealing now. Her gaze met his defiantly, and he let a cold smile form on his lips. Her eyes were amber gold.

" Wake your mistress, Elowyn."

Elowyn? Was that her name? And the girl was her mistress? How could that be? She turned and touched the child's shoulder lightly. Nothing was right. The child wasn't her mistress, who was this man, this toad? But she said nothing.

The child's name was Rin. And she was the child's pet. The tall, cold, yet handsome man was Lord Seshomaru, and he was the toad man Jaken's and Rin's lord. And now hers. Rin was very talkative, and seemed to have known Elowyn for a very long time in her point of view.

They had found her near a large river, Eleven Falls. Rin told her that Lord Seshomaru had guessed that Elowyn had fallen from all eleven of them.

And Elowyn must be thankful to Lord Seshomaru. For he saved her life.

Vatami couldn't stand it anymore. Gui-anaye had to be alive! And she would find her, without Kagome and the others help.

She had planned it since the day they had stopped searching. She knew Gui-anaye. And if Gui-anaye was alive, she knew all the places she could be.

This world may not be her world. But if she didn't find Gui-anaye, her blood, her friend could be lost forever.

She took off Gui-anaye's bracelet and placed it before Kagome. Then grabbing her bow and arrows: ran with all her might.

She hadn't just left her bracelet behind, but she had cut some of her peach colored tresses from the front, where now short braids now hung.

'Don't worry Kagome. If there's anyone who can really find Gui-anaye, it's me. Stay safe, cousin.'

With that, she fled into the trees, and the moon seemed to follow her as she ran. And a long howl erupted, signaling the hunt.

Three Months Later,  
Elowyn's frost-white tresses graced her cheeks and she ran after Rin, both were laughing and tinged at the cheeks, red from running.  
Rin laughed, the sound of pleasure reached Seshomaru's ears in an instant and he glanced up from Jaken's ramblings. Another cold smile appeared as he watched Elowyn tackle her mistress to the ground. Both were laughing joyously as they tumbled around.  
Elowyn stopped suddenly, the smile fading. Her eyes seemed to glaze as she felt it. Something wasn't right, but what? It was she; the faded face was in trouble. Her body moved instinctively towards where she felt it, the trouble. She reached out, and dropped to the ground.

No. It couldn't be true. Who were these creeps? Her sharp green gaze moved to the leader, a fat old man covered in animal skins barely covering him. The wolves were ugly, and they looked almost as hungry as the men did.

Vatami flinched inwardly as the leader touched her pale cheek. Her glare stopped him, almost. He bent back his head, and laughed, his ugly fat heaving along with him.

She was about to reach for his sword when she felt the sharp pain on the back of her head. So, they wanted to knock her out, eh? Well, she wasn't going to give up that easily. She may have been beaten, but she could still move somewhat.

She stood as she heard the howl. It didn't belong to these men's wolves, others? More? Oh Lord no. She tried to run, and got a few steps before someone came after her. The evil men were now fighting with her rescuers. She took another step, and fell into strong arms. She would repay her saviors later, and that was her last thought before fading into shadows...

He could only stare. Those beasts! He was glad he and his men killed them all. How could they do this to a woman? A human woman in fact. Even his men were not as fierce as this.

She lay, crumpled in his arms. Blood poured from the large opening upon her head, and her hair was now so short, he could barely tell the color. Pale pink, the color of sunrise when full of splendor. But it was now ugly with blood and cut into strange chunks. How could someone so small survive this?

He had seen her expression, her eyes glazed; yet she had been determined to run... And die away from the evil demons who had done this to her. He respected that, and she would die, but not soon.

" Hey Kouga. Do you think she'll live?" One of his new men asked, his gaze full of sympathy when he studied the wounded in his leaders arms. He nodded, " She'll live. But these wounds will never fully heal." he replied and looked grimly down upon the limp woman in his arms. Why, she looked no older than fifteen. Those evil slugs. Damn them all to hell.

She looked like Kagome. She had those strange clothes, but they were now shreds. Her expression was almost like Kagome's, and he imagined if she had longer hair that was black with those brown eyes, she would look exactly like his woman.

He turned from the girl. If he were going to have someone looking like Kagome, it would be Kagome. With that thought, he ushered to the one-eyed crone that now served as his healer. "Make it as painless as possible. This creature has been through hell and back." He said and walked away to order his men around.

She let out a faint groan when she felt a hot wet thing on her cheek. Opening her eyes, she looked into the face of a wolf.

Someone else was there, standing near, she could feel him. But she didn't have enough stregnth to defend herself! She began to struggle.

A strong, yet gentle touch calmed her as she was picked up. Soothing murmurs made her relax as she once again fell into unconsciousness.

"Wake up." It wasn't a plea, it was a command. Lord Seshomaru?

Her blue gaze opened quickly. "She needs my help, she's in danger. Oh, that poor girl!" She cried out in pain, not just for the girl's pain, but she too felt a heave of pain. She saw her lord stare, then glance at Rin. " She's experiencing her past Rin. She'll soon remember everything."

" No!" she cried out and tried to sit up to explain. " It's happening now. I can feel her pain, her sorrow, and her misery! She needs me!" She let out another heave of pain. "Oh Kagome!"

Seshomaru shot back, Kagome? Inuyasha's woman priestess? His gaze shot to first, Rin, then Jaken. Elowyn knew Kagome? His own amber gaze fell to Elowyn, who was now struggling with her small arms to lift herself. "Do you know Inuyasha?"

The question jogged her out of the struggle. Her gaze turned to concentration and a small recognition crossed her haunting face.

"He was eating, very improperly. She was disgusted and stood, walking away. The other and I tried to explain, but it was no use, so we went after her. There was trouble, and she called loudly 'INUYASHA!'. He came, but went the wrong way. She lay in the monsters arms, we tried to save her. The monster fell, and she went with it, but I grabbed her, and fell."

Her explanation tore at Seshomaru's thoughts. He glared at Jaken, grabbed Elowyn's wrist, and hauled her out of the make shirt bed. " Rin, Jaken, stay here."

Elowyn knew it. She had said something wrong. He was going to kill her...


	3. Chapter Two: Moving On?

"Shy, look at me!" the wolf demon boy called and jumped from the top of the waterfall, landing the water with a large splash that sent waves rippling through the water.

She smiled as she wrung the shirt she was washing and clapped. " Three cheers for the famous waterfall jumping extraordinaire. Kaeve!" The boy shouted, standing a top a very tall rock and did arrogant gestures of importance.

Vatami whooped with the wolves that stood next to her on the bank and clapped her hands once again. " Go Kaeve. I'm your biggest fan!" she shouted and grinned, her forest colored eyes a-light with laughter.

She was still recovering from her wounds. She was wrapped in bandages from her bare feet to her slender arms. Her neck wasn't covered as much as it had used to been, and her face had nothing but a few small scars not many noticed. And her orange tendrils now reached the side of her face in curls. Many of Kouga's tribe had taking a liking to watching her.

She smiled at the memories of Kouga's men pursuing her. Some gave up, but those who tried to force themselves upon her were dealt with in a violent fashion. One with her, one with Kouga. She let out a giggle of laughter as Kaeve pushed her into the water...

Kouga watched the strange playing of the young wolf boy and Vatami. Yes, she called herself Vatami, and she had said she was searching for her blood, her family. One by the name of Gui-anaye.

He wouldn't let her leave. He glared at that notion and crossed his arms, his gaze going now over the soaked woman. Her hair now was a sloppy pile of pale pink, and she looked smug as she pushed the boy back into the water. "Kouga isn't going to be happy you wet my bandages, Kaeve." she said loudly and threw a glance towards the sputtering boy's direction.

Yes, he was furious. Yet he smiled, because she had finally smiled. It had taken a while, but finally, when Kaeve had arrived, she had smiled. And he liked that smile...

He didn't kill her. She inwardly let out a sigh of relief and stood like stone, waiting for him to say something. And then he finally turned...

He looked thoughtful, his hand to his chin and he glanced at her. "How do you know Inuyasha?" he demanded. She twisted her face into concentration, "I don't know. He was just there."

He nodded, satisfied. Wait, why was he satisfied? Because she wasn't in love with Inuyasha? Anger flowed as he glared at her: he cared about her. His eyes bored into those amber waves. "Do you wish to remember him?" He asked, trapping her against the tree trunk. His eyes were dark, wild.

Elowyn could only stare, her eyes wide as he stared back at her. What was he doing? She licked her lips and tried to pry her gaze from those incredible cold eyes." No, I have a new life now. I don't want to leave here."

Seshomaru nodded, then he grabbed her shoulders. "Good. I don't want to talk anymore." he murmured hoarsely.

Elowyn gasped as he pinned her against the tree with his strong body, slid his hand down her arm, and slammed his mouth upon hers. She was a statue that stared with wide eyes at him. Then slowly, she wrapped her arms around his neck and drew him closer. One strong hand came up to touch her cheek, and Elowyn surrendered to the dark hate pouring from him.

It was hurtful, painful, full of self-loathing. And all his feelings became her own. His dark fury over-whelmed her, made her cry out to help him. He was a dark, brooding creature.

She felt his hands go back to her waist to pull her even closer. Her first kiss...given to her by the only man that had ever thrilled her, ever, made her smile? She let her fingers toy with the long strands of frost. She was losing herself to this dark fury, the dark taste of him, forgetting to breathe. She felt him have the same problem and harshly, he pulled away from her.

Her eyes opened to meet those dark embers of gold flame. His hands still lay on her waist; her fingers still ensnared into those long tresses of frost. They both wanted more, each could see it. He grunted and moved his head down to hers; once again she met him halfway. The kiss was softer, yet dark and brooding still. He mouth caressed hers in way that made her shiver. Then Seshomaru pulled away.

They both stared at each other for a long time, breathing labored and both flushing ((If Seshomaru can flush)). Then with a growl, Seshomaru started to walk away. Elowyn could only stare as he walked away. Her pride wouldn't let this happen. " Don't ever kiss me like that again, Seshomaru!" she snarled and picking up her fine fabric, ran ahead of him. Her stomach was in knots, her heart pounding, maybe he would do as she said and leave her be. She hoped he wouldn't.

Inuyasha let out a growl as the scent of his blood flowed around them. " Damn." he cursed and turned, Seshomaru had been here, and he hadn't been alone. There was a softer scent, of demon and human, a scent like his own, yet more feminine. Did Seshomaru have a woman?

He looked up at Kagome, who was leaning again a tree and caressing the bracelet that had gone from Gui-anaye, to Vatami, to her. He felt a pang of sympathy, and gave her a small smile when she looked up to meet his amber gaze.

Miroku turned to him. "No evil rests here. Seshomaru had no intentions of evil or good. He was here with...a green spirit." Of course, this was Miroku's way of saying that his damned half-brother was here with someone with good intentions. To hell with that...

Vatami shrugged off the pains in her shoulders and pulled the animal skin closer, her eyes following the setting sun. Forever alone...

She looked confusedly at Kouga as he sat beside her. Then, with a sigh, she turned and watched as the sun faded out, she and Kouga were now in an unfading darkness. " Gui-anaye's alive Kouga." she whispered, shivering when she felt a small brush of cold.

As the moon rose, he looked at her, his eyes showing confusion, and a strange unbelieving gesture. " How do you know it, Shy?" he asked in a murmur as she scooted closer to his warmth, he let her have her way as she climbed onto his lap, seeking warmth.

" I can feel it. Three beats of the heart. Mine beats with theirs, the three of us are a part, yet together. It can't change. I've always felt their presence with mine, so I'm never alone." she replied, and stared off as the moon slowly slid from the cover of the mountains. She felt lost right now, she ha never been this long without Gui-anaye beside her.

Kouga looked at her for a moment, and then shook his head. "I don't understand you humans, you show you have no magic or powers, yet you speak like you do." He raised an ebony brow and turned to look down at her. She giggled lightly, "It isn't magic. It's intuition." she said firmly and touched a small hand to her chest where her heart was beating calmly.

Vatami smiled and turned to watch as the wolves began to howl. Her green eyes lit up with surprise as Kouga pulled her more against him. She turned to look up at him once again, and saw that he wasn't paying attention, but watching his clan. She turned to watch as well, as the wolves howled, his men stopped and each smiled, even the fiercest of them all. Another soft smile appeared as she cuddled closer to Kouga. After she found Gui-anaye and went back to Kagome, she just might return here to see her friends, among other things.

Elowyn woke up to the clatter of swords. She jumped up and ran out into the dewy grass, staring in surprise as Seshomaru and another, Inuyasha fought. Inuyasha was knocked back, but he quickly turned and did the same to Seshomaru.

Her eyes turned to the ones standing behind Inuyasha, and her eyes quickly found Kagome. She quickly returned as Seshomaru was knocked back again. She immediately rushed forward as Inuyasha brought down the Tetsiga.

CLANG! RIP! The Tetsigas steel met flesh. Elowyn stood before Inuyasha, glaring. Her right arm was up, blood pouring at the long cut now inflicted on her creamed skin. Her amber eyes were a-flare with hate as she stepped back, removing the opening in her skin from the Tetsiga. She let out a breath, and then turned to Seshomaru, who looked upon her murderously. She loved to provoke his temper and smiling sweetly, she again turned to Inuyasha. "Leave." she demanded, her eyes alight with anger.

She probably didn't look really intimidating in a white dress and barefoot, but she had to try. Her glare, she knew, wasn't like Seshomaru's, that could scare even a large beast.

Inuyasha could only stare. There, standing before him, was a half demon. And Seshomaru didn't care. The woman glared once more, " I said leave. Damn It!" she spat out and turned back to Seshomaru. " Oh, don't look at me like that, Seshomaru. I'm no slave that you can order around. I'm just here for Rin and that's all." She said with a hiss.

Kagome gasped and quickly Inuyasha turned to see Kagome clutching her arm, almost exactly where the half demon woman had her wound. The woman also turned and her eyes widened. She was suddenly grabbed on her injured arm and pulled away by a very angered Seshomaru. They disappeared before anyone could blink.

Slaughtered.

Vatami woke up with a scream, her head pounding, her eyes wide. She looked up at Kouga with large eyes and wrapped the blanket of fur more around her. Then tears began to spill.

" I'm sorry about what Naraku did." she whispered, and then saw his expression change.

'How did she know?' All he could do was stare at her as she cried the tears he had never spilt, cried for a pack she had never known, and hated the demon she had never met. He smiled at her loyalty.

"Tonight you must leave into the forest." he said quietly, she stared up at him in surprise. " Come back in the morning. The females of the pack will be in heat tonight, making the men in heat. They will defy my orders at this stage and might touch you, this, I can not allow."

Vatami nodded and packed her things without complaint. She was about to roll her blankets when she heard it. A low growl emitting from Kouga, she turned to see him glaring at the door. Scratching sounds came.

"Go, the men are in their stage already. Many of them desire your beauty. Go, Shyome!"

Vatami grabbed her blankets and bag and ran through the cave entrance. Why did Kouga care?

Kagome stared down at the bruising upon her arm. She stared as Miroku bandaged it.

Her gaze met Inuyasha's. " I made a bond with Vatami and Gui-anaye once. We chanted and acted like we were doing a spell. We could feel each other's pain, sadness, anger, and others. I remember now." she whispered and looked off in the direction the woman had disappeared.

"Vatami and Gui-anaye are alive. And I can lead you to them..."


End file.
